


Painted Jewels

by Jean_The_Bean_Queen



Series: Paint Me With Your Love [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Mention of abuse, One Shot, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_The_Bean_Queen/pseuds/Jean_The_Bean_Queen
Summary: Thomas was drowning





	

Thomas was rotting from the inside out. His skin remains unblemished, but his lover’s poison infects him, killing him slowly. Each cruel word forces him beneath the water’s surface he had been floating on, submerging him into the icy depths. No bruises were left on his skin, but each off hand comment slithered underneath his flesh, coiling in his gut. Each night he would heave until a tidal wave of acid flowed from his mouth and into an empty basin, trying to rid himself from that snake. It still isn’t gone. It continues to grow, feeding on his rotten core. 

His lover’s words make his heart drop, ever free falling, down, down, down. Emptiness surrounds him like a blanket, making his days blur together. Their love is like liquid fire, burning his throat, soothing him, erasing all clear judgement. Their love was like the ocean. Deep. Unforgiving. Cold, freezing, frigid.  _ Why was it always so cold?  _ He drowns himself in it. Drinks from it.  _ Breathes it.  _ He painted his lover in the blues and purples you can only find at dusks and dawns. He was beautiful, a masterpiece. Why couldn’t he be the same? 

His lover painted him like an emerald, shining a vibrant green. Why couldn’t he make something beautiful from it? His green had quickly melted away, consumed by red hot anger. He showers his love in rubies, how does he wear them so well? His own thighs have been covered with stings of them and he continues to add more, but mud still shines through. Poison still pumps through his veins, he is unable to bleed himself free of it. Alexander has made himself into something beautiful, why couldn’t he do the same? Their love was like the ocean. Never ending. Something to be feared. Something once you’ve fallen into, there's little hope of survival. This was love.

  
And Hell if Thomas didn’t bask in every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize me, it helps me improve


End file.
